The Hannah Montana Movie: The Beginning of The End
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: There is new twins and they almost turn the gang's life around. Please R and R. TITLE CHANGE!Suite Life Crossover PeoplexPeoplexPerson More PeoplexOther People OCxZack
1. Chapter 1

Commercial #1 FOR HANNAH MONTANA Movie

We are twins, oh forget it." Ryan said.FLASHES! "I'm Oliver." He mentioned. "Dylan." She said.FLASHES! Ryan you are such an idiot." Dylan said.

Shows Hannah Montana Singing 'If We Were a Movie' on the stage.

Shows Miley kissing a blurry boy.

Shows Lilly kissing someone.

Shows a girl kissing Oliver.

Starring:

**Miley Cyrus-Miley-**

Shows Miley Talking to Dylan.

**Emily Osment-Lilly-**

Shows Lilly running around on the thingy in Miley's closet that goes round and round.

**Mitchel Musso-Oliver-**

Shows Oliver tripping over Miley on the ground.

**Jason Earles-Jackson-**

Shows Jackson,well,being Jackson.

**Mallory Dirks-(ME)-Dylan**

Shows Dylan hitting Ryan in the forehead.

**Ryan Leonard-(My friend)-Ryan**

Shows Ryan fainting.

**OTHERS:**

**Cody Linley-Jake Ryan**

**Billy Ray Cyrus-Robbie Ray Stewart**

**Someone and Someone else-Amber and Ashley**

**The New Hannah Montana Movie Coming To Disney Channel Tommorow, I think.**


	2. Weird Teacher

Chapter 1

IN CLASS

Mr. Something:(singing) (Brad Paisley)When Your a Celebrity! I can fall in and out of Fame, being a celebrity! (Big and Rich)Coming To Your City gonna play our jet-air bing bang in your ying yang! Ting Yang Tung Sing Jessica White! (Rodney Adkins)If you're going through hell, don't slow down keep on going before the devil even knows your there! (Trace Adkins Honky Tonk Badonkadonk) How she even get them britches on!Slap your grandma!

Oliver: Um, Mr.?

Mr. Something: Yes? Oh, right. Class,Friday is our school dance. Boys ask the Girls. (singing)(Toby Keith-Angry American)My caddy served in the barney cost his light kite! This nation that I hover is full of people with hats. He'll hover a cook in door mass, it's the american cheese day! (Lonestar-Mr.Mom)Do do do do Oah yea. Mr. Mom! Rewind Ernie door ninety dimes! Only ball ate charcal bake! Paper May wearing a Tag in the dryer!(Joe Nichols-the Impossible)Unsinkable walls bend!

Everyone left the room.

Oliver bumped into a girl in the hallway. She was walking with a boy that looked like he knew her well. She stood up. Her ponytail was messed up.

Oliver: Go ahead, say it, 'You totally, like, messed up, like, me!' I get it from the mean girls all the time.

Boy: Don't worry, she only says that to me.

Oliver: Is she your girlfriend?

Boy:Um-

Girl: I can speak for myself, Ryan. I'm his sister. I'm adopted. My name is Dylan.

Oliver: Oliver.

Miley: Miley!

Lilly: Lilly!

Oliver:Oliver!

Ryan: Ryan!

Dylan: Okay, that's getting annoying. Who is that?(pointing at Mr. Something)

Mr. Something:(singing) (Gretchen Wilson)Paris and London hits blunder fried skin! With that big cake mile and hat daintied on band. Never had a chance at a real win of Checkers! (Montgomery Gentry)Gone ,Mike, A hate rain and Yesterday is under the civil door bang bang Clang Bang yingity yang!59 shattered glasses!

Oliver: That is Mr. Something. He had too much coffee this morning.

Dylan: Then where is room 209 for algebra?

Oliver: You mean 454?

Dylan: No 209.

Oliver: That's like 10th grade math!

Dylan: I know. I went down a grade here.

Oliver: You took 11th grade math?

Dylan: Yea.

Oliver: Maybe you could help me, Miley, and Lilly with our math.

Dylan: Maybe. I already have to help Ryan maintain his C+ average.

AT MILEY'S HOUSE

Oliver: Miley? Miley!

Oliver tripped over something behind the couch. Turns out it was Miley.

Miley: Found me!

Oliver:I have this huge crush.

Miley: Hannah Montana?

Oliver: No. Dylan. And I know she probably doesn't like me.

Miley: I don't know. I like Ryan.

Jackson: And I like Lilly.

Miley: Will you stay out of- Lilly?

Oliver:Woah. Oh, and Lilly doesn't like Jake anymore. She says she has a massive crush on a boy that would never like her.

Jackson: Good to know.

Miley: That could mean you, Jackson, you're in 10th grade, she would probably think you would never like her.

Jackson: True.

AT THE LOCKERS AT SCHOOL

Dylan: Hey, Miley, right?

Miley:Yea.

Dylan: I was wondering, you know,um, Oliver, he is kinda cute.

Miley: Yea, and your brother is kinda cute, too.

Dylan: Ryan? Dude, he's like obnoxcious.

Miley: How?

Dylan: Hard to explain.

Miley: True.

Dylan: Here's his email address, if you want it.

The piece of paper said:

_Ryan: Thanks._

Dylan: Tell Lilly I said 'Hi.'

Miley: Sure.

Dylan: Bye.

Miley: Bye.

AT MILEY'S HOUSE

Oliver: She thinks I'm cute!

Miley: Yea, but she acts like she likes someone else better.

Oliver: Oh.

Lilly: I like someone, too, but he'll never ever like me.

Oliver: Who?

Lilly whispers a name in his ear.

Oliver gasps.

At THE BEACH

Oliver: We are supposed to meet Ryan and Dylan.

Miley: Cool.

Ryan: Hey guys.

Oliver goes with Dylan and Lilly.

Miley stays with Ryan.

Miley: Hey.

Ryan: Hey. Hey, um, I need help.

Miley: With what?

Ryan: I think I like my sister.

_**I am nice, I will go on.Muah haha!**_

Miley: Well, she's adopted, right?

Ryan: Yea.

Miley: Then it's really not a problem.

Ryan: Really?

Miley: Not really.

_**Heyy, It's me again! I updated! crowd gasps LOL:) Anywayzeayz I changed who plays Ryan, It's my best friend. (Who's a boy.) Kasey Lasack. And they aren't twins anymoreeore!Does Dylan love Ryan? Who is Oliver's other crush? Who is Lilly's crush? Find out next chapter. As you can see, my favorite things to do are- Writing Stories, Softball, Basketball, hanging with Friends, and most, adding endings on words. Like swingyingyinging-LOL Tata for noweow!**_


	3. AN sorry

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have limited time on the comp., sorry also that this is an authors note, but I'm trying to update the stories that I didn't ge talot of reviews on, but if I have 5 chapters up, and I have less than 7(yes, odd number) reviews, then I will delete the story. (If it's old and has 5 or more chapters after I update)**

**XoXiluvcodylinleyXoX**

**Ps: I saw a pic of a later episode of HM and Jake and Miley kiss.(Yay!)**


	4. The DeathDyfying Concert:jk

_**Hey, I figured out 2 things!! It's Anna Marie Perez de Tangle plays Ashley Dewitt and Shanica Knowles plays Amber Smith! Yay me! The other thing was the teacher is Mr. Corelli. And Ryan and Dylan no longer like each other, their parents wouldn't let them.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Ryan and Dylan went over to Miley's house, along with Lilly and Oliver.

"I have something to show you guys," Miley said.

She movedd the clothes in the closet to her bedroom reveiling the big **HM**.

They both gasped at the same time.

They walked in. "This is so cool!" Dylan said.

" And you guys can have secret identidities!" Miley said as she put on her wig, gave them 2 wigs. "Get out your cell phones and ask your parents if you can go to my concert tonight."

"Okay," Dylan said.

She dialed her mom's number,asked her mom, and hung up. "We can go."

AT THE CONCERT

Hannah sang "I Got Nerve" then ran off stage. "Watch out 'Hannah', 'Tyler' is on high caffiene, and I can't control him." Dylan said.

"Great," Hannah said. "Just try to keep him off stage."

"Lucky if it happens," Dylan answered.

"Let's believe in luck this time," Hannah said.

Hannah ran back on stage. She sang "If We Were A Movie."

"Tyler" ran on stage.

"HANNAH MONTANA IS A PHONY! SHE'S A NORMAL TeeNAGE GIRL! SHE jqenhtqjehnqeheheqeh ergnqe qnhqethnqerg ergqeg eg!" Ryan yelled to the crowd as Hannah covered his mouth and dragged him off stage.

"Ryan you are such an idiot!" Dylan yelled as they were all in the dressing room.

She walked over and hit him in the forehead.

"What did I do?" Ryan asked.

"What did you do?!" Everyone said.

"I can't remember anything!" Ryan said.

"You yelled to a crowd of a million people not to mention the entire country watching on TV, that I was a normal teenage phony!" Miley yelled.

Ryan fainted.

Miley sighed,"Let's go home."

Jackson picked up Ryan and everyone went out to the limo.

When they got to Miley's house, Ryan kissed Lilly.

"Hey, Ryan. Let's talk," Jackson said pulling him away from everyone.

"If you ever kiss Lilly again, I will have you hurting so bad you wouldn't even remember your first name, you hear me?" Jackson threatened.

"Yes," Ryan answered nervously.

They went back with everyone.

"We're playing Spin the Bottle, there's the closet!" Miley said pointing to the Hannah closet, "Stay in there for 7 minutes! Uf you leave, you don't play for the next two rounds!"

It was Dylan's turn. It landed on Miley.

"Yes! I don't have to go!" Dylan said.

Robby Ray walked in, "Hey kids, there's 2 boys here for ya'll!"

"Zack and Cody!" Miley said.

"Thanks for being our friends, we had no one, since we're new," Cody said.

"Come on, you can play Spin the Bottle with us!" Miley said.

Robbie left.

Zack went next. It landed on Dylan. They both went into the closet.

7 minutes later...

"Times up!" Miley said opening the doors revealing Dylan and Zack making out.

"TIMES UP! TIMES UP! BEEP! BEEP!" Miley yelled and pulled them apart, "Now, sit down."

"What are you, my mother?" Zack asked.

Jackson spinned it. It landed on Miley.

"Rules are rules, you spin, you kiss," Lilly said.

"Ewwww! Lilly he's my brother, that's disgusting!" Miley said.

"Yea, Lils, I don't even wanna think about it!" Jackson said.

"Fine, spin, Oliver." Lilly gave in.

Oliver spun it hard. Hard like rock covered in cement hard. It kept going and going and going and going and going...and it finally landed. On Miley. They both got up and went in the closet.

7 minutes later...

Lilly opened the doors. But there was no Miley or Oliver. That little thingy that spins around was going. Lilly got on it and ran around and around and around, then she found them. Deep into their make-out session, too. They didn't notice her or stop. Lilly pulled them apart.

"Hey!" Oliver said.

"Times up!" Lilly said.

"We couldn't care less," Oliver said.

She finally got them to leave.

"Lilly, your turn," Miley said sweetly.

Lilly spun the bottle. It landed on...

_**HAHA! I won't tell u yet! I like bubbles. Anyone else like bubbles? **_

_**-mal**_


End file.
